


Thinking of You [Podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Radio, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Profound Bond, Texting, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made a point to think something reassuring in Cas's direction at least once a day, sometimes telling him a story of something funny that happened, generally at Sam's expense, in the hopes to amuse the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the podfic version of this fic. The text version can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/662785). Enjoy!

**Title** : Thinking of you

**Characters** : Dean and Castiel (could be slash or friendship), Charlie, Sam in mention

**Genre** : Comfort

**Rating** : PG

**Spoilers** : thru 8.10

  
**Summary** :He made a point to think something reassuring in Cas’ direction at least once a day, sometimes telling him a story of something funny that happened, generally at Sam’s expense, in the hopes to amuse the angel.

[Text ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/662785)l [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?aooim933d3ns7s0)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?6rybf9lr6qz9zzm)  



End file.
